Words
by Itsuru
Summary: Sometimes words speak larger than actions, but then again, it mostly happened vice versa. [HikaruxHaruhi][Rated T for future chapters xD] Complete Delayed putting this up x3
1. Chapter 1

**Words… **

Chapter 1:

Sometimes words spoke larger than actions, but then again, it mostly happened vice versa. Like the flitting clouds before a summer rain, or smelling burnt dough before you started screaming, "My cookies are burnt!"

Yup, that's pretty much how it is; or how it was. High school days had ended four years earlier and that left Haruhi at the…ehh…"prime" of life, at the age of twenty-one. Of course, she had just recently transferred into no less than a prestigious university (on scholarship) and was slowly, but surely inching her way towards being one of the best law students in her year.

Like Kyoya would say,

"_Mission accomplished…for now." _

"Haruhi-san, you did a very good job on the mock trial. I expect great things from you," Professor Moto said, obviously pleased with her work, "Thank you, Sensei," Haruhi answered smiling. Although quite humble, she knew she did a quite exceptional job; she had worked on her statements late last night.

"I'm now a student of Tokyo University," she murmured to herself as she exited the classroom. Those words sounded so sweet.

Much had changed since those naïve days of Ouran. She had grown her hair out and was now taking proper care to wear decent things daily. After all, an aspiring lawyer was supposed to look prim, trim, and proper.

Oh, and the most important thing was her debt. Yes, her tiring debt was now paid off! It took three years but she had finished it three months before high school graduation but she did it. Haruhi had to admit that if she had a choice she would _not _want to go back to those days; days filled with tiring cosplays, ridiculous battles and strange sudden trips.

"I suppose the only things I miss," she breathed to herself, "are my friends."

"Haruhi? You go here to!"

Haruhi froze. It couldn't be...

"Arai, you're here!" Haruhi said in surprise, slowing her walk to allow him to catch up with her,

"Yes, it's quite a miracle." Arai grinned, "With my grades and all, I'm surprised." Haruhi smiled gently, "I'm sure it's not a miracle at all." Arai blushed slightly, "You're quite good at soccer so even if your grades are quite poor, that's a big plus for you." Haruhi said bluntly, clopping off. Arai almost fell. Yup, the Haruhi he had known before was still plainly and painfully there. He couldn't help but smile though. She was a sweet girl; no matter how insensitive and sarcastic she was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi couldn't help but compare the noisy cafe to the days at Ouran, minus the crazy battles between Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki. She hurried over to the food stand, flitting looks at all the sandwiches.

"So cheap and they look so good," Haruhi mumbled to herself, finally deciding on two. She'd save one for tomorrow's breakfast. She chose a drink and paid for them, all at the low cost of $4.

The good thing about being in college was being able to go off campus for lunch to search for places with cheap food. Ahh, what a bliss.

She sat down at a particularly quiet table in a corner and started to look over her notes from her debate class.

_Yes, tomorrow's mock trial will be on an old woman's murder. _

_I'm assigned as the accuser's lawyers this time… _

She closed her notebook, eyes flashing triumphantly. She was ready for tomorrow and bit into her sandwich as a reward for herself. This was how she had been eating recently. Eating was for rewards for doing well. In other words, bad grade in class, no food.

Haruhi couldn't have imagined a worse fate.

"Kaoru, let's sit down here."

Haruhi froze. "Hikaru…and Kaoru?" she whispered. No, it couldn't be. She shook her long brown locks. It could be anybody. A lot of people were named Kaoru and what were the odds that the twins managed to invade her life…once again?

No. She shook her head trying to find a possible solution.

A: someone else with the name 'Kaoru'

B: the twins are here

She scratched down these possibilities in her notebook.

"Whoa, Hikaru, it's Haruhi!"

Haruhi circled 'b'.


	2. Chapter 2

Words… 

Chapter 2; 

Kaoru's POV 

To be honest, I was not surprised at all. Not in the slightest but then again, Kyoya was the one who told me. You might not believe me but this time, no, we were not stalking Haruhi. Attending an art school nearby, we were just off to have a peaceful lunch together. Okay, so maybe not exactly peaceful but something along those lines.

I didn't bother to tell Hikaru, though. My poor brother…he didn't even realize his feelings for her until two years _after _graduation. By that time, Haruhi was long gone and my poor Hikaru was left to eat her dust but I suppose Milord was the worst off. Heck, he wouldn't come out of his room for days after Haruhi rejected his advances. It gave us quite a laugh, though. We took advantage of the time to paint his Beary blue.

"Ah, Haruhi!" I said, allowing myself to sit at her table, "What a surprise that the three of us have met here!" Hikaru nodded and sat stiffly. Still picking up his wounded heart? And it's already been, what, four years? Ahh, he must really be heartsick…and this time Haruhi didn't even have to say anything!

"Oh, Hikaru! Kaoru!" Haruhi said. She didn't sound surprised at all and continued eating her sandwich. She must have learned to expect the unexpected by now. She was always smart. She had grown out her hair and it looks nice. Although she should trim her bangs more! Ehh, I really want to trim it.

"You must be going to Tokyo U, Haruhi." Hikaru remarked suddenly, the familiar grin I knew and love was back on, "Otherwise why would I be here?" she muttered, her eyes darting back and forth from her sandwich to notebook.

"Well, we're going to college around here ourselves!" we said in unison, "The art college over there." I jabbed my finger out the window.

Haruhi acknowledged this, a spark of interest lighting her eyes. She knew we were going to some sort of art school. It was required to take over the family business and a special bonus was we liked it.

"We should eat lunch together tomorrow, Haruhi." Hikaru suddenly exclaimed, putting his arm around her. Stupid brother…he could flirt with her and tease her but couldn't confess to her…but that's what I love about him.

I nodded, putting another arm around her, which made her fluster and slightly blush. Being away from us so long must have dented her "Special Move Hold Her!" shield.

"Sorry, Hikaru, Kaoru." Haruhi ducked so she escaped, "I promised Arai that we'd catch up on our old middle school days." She apologized, packing her things. I could see Hikaru twitch. Ooh, Haruhi, you really should _not _have said that.

"What makes that baka better than spending time with us?" Hikaru exploded, standing and glaring at her, "_We're _the ones who've been there for you all of our Ouran days!"

Haruhi returned his look sourly, "Don't make fun of my friends!" she retorted back.

Everyone in the café was staring at us now. Figures. One five-foot girl and two identical looking boys about a foot taller than her was a pretty strange site…for commoners, I mean. Haruhi gave an apologetic glance to those around her before running off.

Hikaru sat down, sighing. He was clearly depressed,

"Awww, I didn't mean to say that to her." He said, looking at her small figure that was slowly getting smaller, "I just…couldn't help it!"

"A penny for your thoughts?" I teased, ruffling his hair, "My thoughts are worth $10 each." He muttered, stirring his soup with his spoon, "You're starting to sound like Milord."

"Don't remind me," he groaned, "Soon I'll be wearing frills and listening to sappy love songs all day long."

"I know how to cure you!" I said, pretending to look serious, "Confess!"

"N-no." Hikaru muttered, looking at me in the eye. Poor brother looked so dejected, "I'm over her. All I need is you, Kaoru."

"How sweet," I said, pinching his cheek, "But not a good lie."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi's POV 

The only reason I ran was because…ah I don't know. Maybe that sandwich didn't agree with my stomach so well. Ahh, I'm such a baka. Why can't I just be like a normal girl and tell them how happy I was to see them? Sometimes I hate myself. Then I think that it's idiotic to hate myself since I'll have to put up with my conscience forever. I'm so confused. Maybe studying will help smooth my nerves.

_Mrs. Hamaya is a thirty-five year old woman, and an actress who is recently divorced. Her husband claims the $50,000 she made in October partially belongs to him. He says they didn't separate until December. Mrs. Hamaya claims they separated in September. _

Ahh, this isn't helping.

Maybe I shouldn't have said that…with what Tamaki-senpai had said.

"_Their world is…still very small." _

Oh, I should not have said those things. I should _not _have said those things. Have I really been that insensitive? Maybe I've been like that all along…just Tamaki-senpai and the others were kind enough not to say anything. Ugh, now I'm drabbling. All right! Down to studying and then I'll go find Hikaru tomorrow and say I'm sorry. Wait, but I'm having lunch with Arai…Maybe I can meet them in the afternoon.

But then again, there's no guarantee Hikaru will want to speak to me. Ah, he still acts like a 15 year old. Although…I have to admit he has changed. It seems like he's holding in something though. I can't put my finger on it but there was definitely tension when I first talked to him today.

I seriously wonder why.

----------------------------------------------------

Author note: In my story, Ouran was in Kyoto. Don't ask why.


	3. Chapter 3

**Words… **

Chapter 3: 

Haruhi wanted to leave. She wanted to leave right now. After all, a man with a pink buzz-cut entering into the Hitachiin's art university didn't exactly make her feel at home.

She had left to find the twins the minute classes ended. She even was missing a bargain sale for this. She hadn't even changed out of her track uniform. She had decided to work on her running ever since the "Ouran School Festival" incident. She didn't plan to get knocked into the water in a heavy costume by a guy again.

"Hey, sweetie, I haven't seen you here before. Are you new here?"

Haruhi swung around wildly to find herself faced with a giant punk rocker. She raised an eyebrow at him, "Of course I'm new here." She huffed, "And the only reason I'm here is to find the Hitachiin brothers, Kaoru and Hikaru." Her look gave the man the chills, "Do you know them?"

The man chuckled at this, scratching his head. It was quite amusing to see the quite beautiful petite girl staring him down. She didn't even crack five feet.

"Sure, I know them. They're my students."

Haruhi twitched slightly. This…_punk _(she hated to use the word but it was quite suitable in this situation) was a teacher? Haruhi sighed, thinking about her Ouran days. If it was possible for Nekozawa to wither in the light, she had to assume _anything _was possible.

"Hey, Yamada-sensei! And Haruhi?"

Kaoru bounded out of nowhere and attached himself to Haruhi. Yamada waved, "Hey, Hitachiin Number Two!" he grinned wickedly, "You share the same clothes, looks, and hairdo and you also share the same woman?"

He was quite lucky Haruhi wasn't a violent person. If it was someone else, he might have been gushing out blood.

"Yeah," Kaoru said, causing Haruhi to become lightly panicked, "We share _everything._"

"Kaoru," Haruhi said, dislodging his arm from around her shoulders, "Where's Hikaru?" Kaoru nodded, looking up a little, "Hmmm," he shrugged, "He abandoned me by lunchtime and decided to sulk inside Milord's house." He then corrected himself; "I meant to wreck havoc on Milord's afternoon to sooth his nerves."

Haruhi froze, her face with a pained expression, "Don't tell me Tamaki-senpai is around here."

Just her damn luck. Had they _all _come to stalk her?

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The crash could have probably been heard from the east side of the estate to the west side of the estate. Considering how huge the Suoh's mansion was, that was saying a lot of sound vibrations.

"Damn you, Hikaru!" Tamaki yelled, trying to free himself from the net that had just hoisted himself twenty feet into the air, "Why don't you go back to Kaoru? I'm sure you could think about something to do that doesn't involve physical harm to myself!"

Hikaru shrugged, "Kaoru had been called for a make-up test."

The older of the Hitachiins sat down on the nearby bench while watching, quite amused, by the desperate but failed attempts that Tamaki used to try to get himself down.

"Hikaru!" came an angry voice, "You put down Tamaki-senpai right this instant!" Haruhi came storming into the Suoh's backyard with a "sour and pissed off" looking face with Kaoru waving at his twin trailing in front of her.

Somehow, Tamaki managed to get out of the net in four seconds flat, "Haruhi!" he sobbed, grasping both her hands, "You've come back to me!" Haruhi snatched back her hands and continued on towards Hikaru, "Not quite." She said, clearly annoyed but she smiled a little when Tamaki went into his ritual "dejection" pose. She hadn't seen that in a long, long time. What made her even angrier was that Hikaru resumed to ignore her, "Kaoru!" he said, hugging his younger brother, "Don't ever leave my side again!"

Kaoru patted him, resuming the usual "twincest" Host Club scenes, "I'll never again leave you, Hikaru!"

Haruhi groaned and turned to leave. "Wait, Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled, running after her. He tried to think about something to make her stay, "You've—" Tamaki searched her face for some sort of expression. Unfortunately for him, her face remained mono-toned.

"…You've grown out your hair!" Haruhi gave in, allowing the comment to let her stay longer, "Yeah," she muttered, slapping his hand away as he tried to finger it, "When Hikaru told me I should grow it a month before graduation, I decided that college would be the best place to do it." Tamaki froze, shocked, "H-Hikaru?" He went into a live version of the painting, "Scream".

Hikaru blushed slightly and hid his face into Kaoru's sleeve. He remembered that day very well.

"_President Tamaki Suoh has suggested that we try the "Commoner's" way of school life!" declared class president of the first year class, "We're going to have…" Haruhi didn't even bother to listen, "Class duties!" _

_Everyone sighed in awe except Haruhi and the twins. Haruhi ignored them because she was disgusted that chores were such a big deal to them. The twins didn't react because they were simply…ignoring everybody. _

"_First up to do this task is Hikaru and Haruhi!" The girls squealed at the thought of this pair. Haruhi just rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long thirty minutes. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------  
"Haruhi?" Haruhi tilted her head and looked up at him with her bright brown eyes, "Yeah, Hikaru?" "Err…" Hikaru couldn't manage to say the words out loud. Big mistake. This allowed Haruhi to (unknowingly) change the topic of the conversation. "Kaoru's sick today?" "Yeah…" Hikaru replied._

"_Haruhi," he tried again, causing an impatient eyebrow to tilt up ever-so-slightly on her porcelain face, "You looked good in long hair," he muttered, continuing with class duties, blushing furiously. _

_Haruhi pondered this, fingering the short cut she had kept for three years. "Hmm, really?" she said smiling slightly, cleaning the desk, "Whatever you say." _


	4. Chapter 4

Words… 

Chapter 4: 

Haruhi's POV 

Believe me, I did try. I tried to apologize, I really did. I forced myself to go to their disturbed art college to find Kaoru and then went off to Tamaki-senpai's house to find Hikaru there.

No, really, this time I truly give up. Call me insensitive, many people have, but I can't stand his attitude. Not anymore.

Ah, Mother in heaven. I think I must have changed ever since my ordeal in Ouran. Let's see, here…tomorrow I have a lunch with Arai…again. He said something about "going out" again. I concur; he must have a short attention span, not being able to talk for ten minutes without mentioning the subject.

But onto more serious matters! Intern spots are being opened and I should prepare on that…

_Mrs. Koichi has been found lying dead in her apartment. From the looks of her physical wounds, she has been gagged, raped, and then tortured for about five hours, until she was stabbed to death. _

_Next to her body, the ID of her former husband, Mr. Koran has been found, yet he's been out of the country four weeks prior to her death and remains on the island of Hawaii, United States of America. _

_However, he is now considered a prime suspect, along with Mr. Miho, the pool-boy. Please write up an analysis on this case with the following packet of further information and write up an oral statement on who was the culprit. _

_Note: Mrs. Koichi has five million yen to her name. _

I wonder why we've been getting the same type of cases over and over again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Narrator: _

_In Kyoto… _

"Doctor…is…is he going to be alright?"

The chilling blares of an ambulance screeched for hours. The cold rain struck the doctor's faces as they ushered the stretcher back into the warmth of the van.

"Hurry! He's losing blood!"

A man, his face bruised and a battered body lay on a stretcher. It was clear he had been beaten up and from the look on his face, he had been left too long without medical attention.

"What do you think happened?" asked a worried nurse. She checked his pulse, "Ahh, looks like a gang-beat up." A gruff police officer shrugged, "We get a lot of those recently, 'specially near these tranny bars. Can't blame them, homos aren't welcome much by gangs."

The nurse nodded, a sickened look on her face. He was right.

"H-h…"

The nurse shushed the man, "Shh," she said, "you're going to be okay. Just relax." She felt sorry for the man. Blood was jetting out of his head. It looked like he had a fractured skull; most likely a pipe hit it and his legs. Ugh, yeas of medical training went down the drain.

The man struggled with no avail because of the tight straps that clutched him to the stretcher,

"Har…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Next morning, Tokyo: _

The room was completely silent. The only sound that could be heard was the scratching and rubbing of pencils, or ink, on paper.

The students worked furiously, every so often glancing hurriedly at the clock. Haruhi, however, had spaced her time evenly and was now finishing the last sentence on the scrap of paper.

_And in conclusion, this is why you must keep a steady gaze with the witness, for the nerves of one lying are very fragile. _

Haruhi clutched her booklet, pounding them lightly on the table to create no break in the smooth folds. Perfect.

"And I have fifteen minutes to spare." She whispered triumphantly.

She leaned back in her chair, surveying the class before her. Most people were still on full speed, cramming what they could into this last quarter of an hour.

"Opps," she noted to herself. She meant _one sixth _of an hour.

She brushed her long locks out of her eyes, revealing bright orbs of happiness. She was sure, absolutely sure she would get this internship. Reading over her answers, she nodded with satisfaction. Yes, she was sure this would please her professors.

"Time's up, students! Hand your papers in and I'll see you tomorrow."

Haruhi handed her papers to Professor Moto, exchanging a nod. Many people were still trying to cram a few answers in.

"So, Haruhi," "Yes…"

Haruhi's roommate, Haruka ran after her, "I expect you did well." She laughed, pretending to think about it. There was no doubt Haruhi was a shoe-in for one of those four spots.

"How about you, Haruka-san?" Haruhi asked, trying to seem as un-sarcastic as possible. She liked Haruka, though she kind of reminded her of Hunny-senpai. She could be cheerful one moment but then angry the next.

"Yup, I think I did juuuuust fine." She retorted back, swinging her arms in front of her. She looked into Haruhi's eyes with bright happiness. Haruhi admired her for that. She cried when she was sad and she smiled when she was happy. She didn't try to hide anything and it seemed like she had no cares in the world.

"By the way, Haruhi, aren't you having lunch with your _boyfriend, _Arai?" she teased patting the unsuspecting Haruhi, "It is not a date." Haruhi said stiffly, "He merely wants help with his homework."

"Awww, Haruhi!" Haruka laughed, swinging an arm around her disgruntled roommate, "You sure are a lucky bitch, holding so many guys in the palm of your hand!"

"Yeah, yeah," Haruhi mumbled, not paying any attention to what she just said, "Listen," she told Haruka, "The teacher wants to see me before lunch so I'll see you later."

Haruka nodded, watching Haruhi make her escape and frowned. No matter how hard she tried, Haruhi just wouldn't open up.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hikaru! I'm back for lunch!"

Kaoru hung up his backpack in their apartment. The suede furniture glistened like a tacky explosion from the sixties, yet it went well with the twins' laidback style. After all, their mother was a fashion designer.

He walked into the kitchen, eyeing his right now terrible looking older counterpart, digging into a pack of strawberry pocky.

"Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru," Kaoru sighed, snatching the pack away from him and reading the nametag, "_Property of Haruhi's Father_" Kaoru grinned, tossing it back to Hikaru and getting a can of beer. Though Hikaru hated the taste, Kaoru found its bitter qualities soothing, just another way to show how the twins were growing more and more apart.

"Stole it from Milord?" Kaoru remarked, ruffling Hikaru's hair, "Yup," Hikaru replied, digging in for the last stick, "How'd you know?"

"Who else would sign a packet of commoner's food, "Property of Haruhi's Father"?" he added in haste, "Except her real father, of course."

"Don't want to talk about her." Hikaru mumbled back, throwing the box into the trash. He missed.

"Can't you stop acting like a big baby, Hikaru?" Kaoru said, rolling his eyes. Hikaru mumbled something inaudible that sounded like, "shut the fuck up".

"Well, aren't you?" Kaoru said mildly, "You've skipped a day of class just because you've gotten into ANOTHER disagreement with Haruhi and now you're going around stealing Milord's pocky." He gasped in mock horror, "Oh no! You're turning into Milord No. Two!"

Hikaru gave him a dirty look, heading for the door, "I'm going for a walk!" he shouted back at him, "And you'd better not as hell follow me!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Arai had been waiting for an hour, and the poor bastard still couldn't take the hint. Haruhi was not coming and he still didn't get it through his head.

"Maybe she just decided to make lunch." He mumbled to himself, feeding a few pigeons, "Yeah, I'm sure that's it…"

It wasn't like Haruhi to not keep her promises. It wasn't like her at all. Either she told you in the most bluntness way she didn't feel like going or she came about three minutes early. Enough, said.

"Ahh…wait!" Arai suddenly started waving his arms, "Isn't that Hikaru-san? Hey, Hikaru-san!"

Hikaru looked over to see the "pure-boy" jogging up to him.

"Same pure son of a bitch, aren't you." Hikaru said, full of malice. Arai didn't seem to have heard him, "Hey, have you seen Haruhi?" Arai glanced around worriedly, "We were supposed to eat lunch together to talk about homework but she hasn't come for an hour yet.

"You mean that was your poor excuse for a date?" Hikaru snickered but then quickly recovered himself. It wasn't like Haruhi to break a promise at all.

"No, I haven't seen her." Hikaru said, suddenly running off.

She _never _broke her promises. What could have happened?


	5. Chapter 5

Words… 

Chapter 5: 

_Haruhi's POV: _

What is good? What is bad?

It's all how you think about it, I suppose.

There are times when I think why if we are "Kami-sama's children" then why does this happen? Why does war and death happen? It's like we're just waiting to die and when we do…it's all too soon.

Ah, look at me, rambling about useless thoughts. But…I _can't _help it. Not right now, anyway. To think it would take four little words to make me lose about, maybe ten years of my life?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Narrator: _

"Hey, yo! Person with the really bad shave!"

Hikaru ran up to the man, panting. He sprinted for two miles to Haruhi's university, forgetting he could have taken a taxi or something. If Kaoru saw what Hikaru had just done, he would have laughed for days.

Professor Moto felt his mustache. It didn't _feel _too bad or anything, "Be respectful of your elders, son." He said sternly, "You'll get no recommendations if you act like this towards your betters."

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "Look," he said tiredly with a small smirk on his face, "My friend of the Ohtori family is a good friend of the owner of the person who pays you so I'd watch what _you _are saying."

This seemed to shut up Professor Moto.

"And," Hikaru continued, "Do you know a girl named Fujioka, Haruhi? You know, on the short side, a little dull personality?"

Professor Moto stroked his mustache, "Ah, Fujioka-san, eh?" he shook his head sadly, "Oh, poor girl…" he trailed off but then eyed Hikaru suspiciously, "You know her?"

Hikaru widened his eyes a little. Poor girl? Sure, she was a Commoner but…did something big happen?

"Where can I find her," he persisted. He was getting quite annoyed. Was almost as hard to get answers out of as Kyoya.

"You should ask Haruka-san. You can probably find her in the girl's dorm. She's Fujioka-san's dorm-mate." He explained wryly.

"Ah, Haruka-san and Fujioka-san…so cute…like my own children…of course they're thirty now…"

Okay. On second thought, this guy reminded him more of Milord.

"Arigato, Mustache-san" Hikaru said. He was clearly pissed out of his mind and wanted to use the phrase, 'fuck'in idiot' but he was trying to be polite…in his own way of course.

"You annoy me like hell but arigato for telling me how to find Haruhi." He continued, patting the man on the shoulder.

Professor Moto sniffed, placing Hikaru's hand back to his side. He wouldn't forgive him for making snide comments about his mustache. He had it perfectly waxed yesterday!

"By the way, lad," he asked, "Are you Fujioka-san's _boyfriend?_"

"Mustache-san," Hikaru fumed. It was kind of like Hunny in dark mode but then again, it was _Hikaru _in pissed off mode so it was much worst…and Kaoru or Haruhi wasn't there to calm him down, "You just went TOO FAR!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Fujioka, _

_I've liked you the minute I saw you walk into the same first class as me. You're eyes are beautiful and have a sense of intelligence. You're hair is like a sunset on a day in August (this was scratched out) November. _

_You're very beautiful and I think you'll like me too so I'd like to date you…please? You're so sexy and h---… _

**Bang! BANG! **

"Damn!"

Haruka tossed the love letter back into the envelope and shoved it back in their mail slot. Haruhi disliked people who were bothersome like 'someone named Tamaki-senpai'.

Not that it stopped her from reading every love letter sent to Haruhi. God, she'd love it if she could catch Haruhi sending one…not that it's her personality to send them.

Let me clue you in on something…Haruka is basically Haruhi's opposite…in personality, that, and basically everything else. On the first day they met, Haruka was already annoying Haruhi and on the first night…heck that was even worst.

"_I'm back, Haruka-san," Haruhi mumbled, as she turned the key and opened the door. It was just the first day and already four essays to be completed! But then again, she hadn't expected to get it easy when she came here. _

"_Oooh, Koji. You're so hot…Yes! Yes! Come to mama!" _

_Haruhi's eyes widened a little and stared at the sight before her. _

"_Haruka-san…" she acknowledged, "Koji-san, I think…" she dropped her bag and sitting at the desk. She flipped open her notebook and started writing. Who cared what her roommate did? As long as it didn't disturb her studying she didn't care too much. _

"_Koji, go! Go!" she ushered. If Haruhi made a big deal out of it, she could have handled it. How many times had she been caught with a man in her house while they were fucking? _

_Countless times. 'Whore' her mother had called her…but she hadn't cared what the hell people thought about her…until now. _

_Because…because Haruhi was different. She didn't look at her with hating eyes. Her eyes were big with worry for her…for Haruka. _

_She didn't blame her or anything. She just left her to do her business. But that…that made her feel exactly like a whore! _

_She got up, putting her shirt back on, "Sorry about that, Haruhi." She said. _

"_No need for apology," Haruhi said bluntly, "What you do is what you do. As long as it doesn't affect my studies do whatever you want." She looked into Haruka's eyes, her amber orbs showing blankness, "If it doesn't affect you at all what you're doing, then I'm fine with it." _

"_You know, Haruhi, I really am sorry…" Haruka said, pulling her head down. She felt ashamed. Like somebody ripped off her clothes and left her naked in the streets so people could gawk all they wanted at her naked breasts and…well, whatever they wanted. _

'_Ugh, that was a horrible metaphor.' _

"_Hey, Haruhi," _

"_Yeah? Be quick about it. I'm trying to study." _

"_Sorry," Haruka laughed hugging Haruhi around the shoulders, "You're like a boyfriend! I'm going to love you only!" _

"_What?" Haruhi said, continuing to write her essays. It was clear she was a little flustered. After all, who normally told a girl that besides a boy?_

"_Wait…" Haruhi said, turning around, "Are you…a lesbian?" she asked brazenly. It caused Haruka to almost fall down, "No," she said grinning, pulling up her pants, "I just love you the most. H-hey! Are you listening?"_

_Haruhi had left the room. _

"Coming! I'm coming!" Haruka shouted. She flung the door open, disregarding the fact she was in her bra and underwear only.

"Haruhi!" she squealed, flinging herself out of the door…landing right on top of Hikaru.

"Gyah! Pervert!" she screamed, flinging herself back into her room.

"Hey, lady!" Hikaru growled, stomping in after her, "You're the one falling on top of me!" he smirked at her mischievously. All women are easy…except for Haruhi. "Maybe you're the pervert."

Haruka blushed hard, "Well, what do you want?" she said, grabbing her robe and wrapping herself in it,

"You're Haruka, right?" Haruka blinked, "Yeah, I am." She looked at Hikaru gravely; "Sorry, but I've only got eyes for Haruhi."

'What the hell?' Hikaru stared at her. This woman is a bit more…complicated?

"No," he said, slapping his forehead. Seriously, this woman, "I'm looking for Haruhi, not you, conceited woman."

This seemed to get Haruka even more hysterical, "YOU'RE HER BOYFRIEND?" she shrieked, "Nooo! Haruhi! You can't get a boyfriend without me approving him!"

"WHERE IS SHE?" he screamed back, grabbing her wrist. He was furious by now, "Sorry about that," she said, rubbing her head, "I tend to get like that for no reason."

Hikaru sighed and collapsed into the nearby chair. All this just to find one annoying little blunt, short…beautiful, kind, strong…girl. Damn, he was getting strange.

"She's…she hasn't been home. Not yesterday, not today. She hasn't even come to class." Haruka cried.

"W-what?" Hikaru sputtered, "What happened?"

"_Haruhi" Sensei said, "Thank you for coming. I'm sorry you're missing part of your lunch" Haruhi bowed her head a little and gave a small trace of a smile, "It's alright, sensei. I'm sure this must be important." _

_Sensei looked at her and put his hands on her shoulders, "I think you're going to want to sit down for this." _

_Haruhi gave a bit of a puzzled glance, "Did anything happen?" _

"_Haruhi, you are a very good student; one of the best I've ever had. Let me tell you that this was not your fault. Kami-sama didn't have a grudge against you or anything. It just happened." He said. _

"_W-what are you talking about?" _

"_Haruhi, your father is dead. He was killed yesterday sometime around night." _


	6. Chapter 6

Words… 

Chapter 6: 

There were no words to tell how she felt.

"I didn't even call him since Christmas," she murmured to herself. She stood, eyes expressionless, at the last place she had seen him; smiling as always…the old apartment complex.

"_Haruhi, sweetie!" Ryoji in all his cross-dressing glory chased after his only daughter as Haruhi loaded her things into the bright red BMW that she had been forced to accept by Tamaki. The license place in front said 'kings' and the one in the back said 'daughter'. _

_Haruhi swore she would get new ones once she saved up some extra money. _

"_Yeah, dad?" Haruhi answered begrudgingly, packing the last of her bags into the back. She didn't carry much; mainly essentials and of course the cell phone the Twins had given to her and another one which Tamaki snuck into her bag. He couldn't stand to be outdone. _

"_Daddy wants to take his little girl's picture!" Haruhi's father squealed, capturing Haruhi's monotonous expression five times over. _

"_Dad, enough," she said in annoyance, "you're wasting money by taking pictures of random things." _

"_B-but," Ryoji simpered, fixing his wig, "My baby is going off to college now!" he dazed off, hugging Haruhi close, "Oh, Kotoko…look at her now! Our Haruhi is going off to be a lawyer just like you!" _

_Haruhi sighed but finally gave in to the hugs and gushing her father was giving her. Like he often said, "giving enough love to you as two parents". _

_C-rrrrrrr-eak. _Haruhi twisted the keys into the slightly rusted door and stepped gently in. She stood and examined the small, yet belonging space. Just like it had been since she left. She pulled off her coat and hung it up right next to Ryoji's.

"Just like old times, huh Dad." she whispered, fingering the soft blue material that made up his coat. It smelt lightly of strawberries from the perfume he always wore. Haruhi remembered the name. _Stepping to Heaven_, wasn't it?

She walked into the kitchen, the scent of her father's roasted chicken lingered tauntingly in the air. Haruhi's big brown eyes began to water a little bit. Just the heavy smell of seasoning, she assumed.

"_Hikaru?" "Kaoru." _

_Tamaki's face reddened as if he was about to blow. Haruhi watched in slight interest. That and she new every time the Hikaru and Kaoru started to bother Tamaki-senpai, there was a mess to be cleaned up a short few minutes later. _

"_Fuck it!" Tamaki raged, the Twins clapping their hands in obvious glee that they had caused Tamaki to use the rare 'F' word. "You're going to have to play the penalty game now, Milord!" they said in complete harmony grinning their 'Now you're going to suffer and you can't do anything about it' smiles. _

"_I never agreed to a penalty game! You guys are seventeen years old and you should start acting like that!" Tamaki yelled in exasperation._

"_Then why don't you start acting your age, Milord?" Hikaru asked, smirking, "What eighteen year old refers to himself in third person?" "And goes over to Haruhi's house and digs into her dresses?" Kaoru added, adding more and more salt into the big invisible gash on Tamaki's head. _

"_Haruhi!" he whined, clutching onto Haruhi's apron as she moved to get the takoyaki she had been making out of the pan. "Make them stop!" _

_Haruhi ignored him. _

"_Now, your punishment!" Hikaru said evilly. Kaoru nodded with him with a knowing smile, "You get to watch everyone eat Haruhi's takoyaki while you get to stay in that corner." Shock came to Tamaki's face. He couldn't have imagined a worse fate…and then it happened. Haruhi's father came in. _

"_Haruuuuuuuuuuhi!" he shouted, glomping his daughter and then narrowing his eyes to face the Evil One. _

"_You!" he howled in rage, "The pervert who made a move on my daughter without my permission and tried to deflower her lovely nature and steal her away from me!" he accused, causing Tamaki to cringe and the Twins to make victory signs from behind Haruhi. _

"_I give up," Haruhi mumbled, departing for her room with Hikaru and Kaoru following after her…and leaving a horrified Tamaki with an over angry drag queen of a dad to take care of him. _

"_Heeeeeeeee-lllllllllll-pppppppp!" _

_The Twins slept peacefully that night. _

Haruhi slammed her hands over her ears, fighting back tears. The memories…everything in this place hurt her. It burned into her mind and forced out the…happy (if that's what you called happy) memories to circle around her. Being Haruhi, as blind to her true feelings as she was…that made it harder.

"W-why am I crying like this?" she sobbed to herself, her braids (that Haruka had spent a good thirty minutes tying while she was asleep) slowly unraveling leaving her thick auburn hair to spread across her body.

The staggered to her feet, and wiped her face, her eyes drawn to a framed picture of a smaller Haruhi, Ryoji, and Kotoko. Haruhi snatched it from the wall and tore it from the frame, her molten copper orbs beating into the three smiling faces of three happy people.

…Though her distressed state caused her to see only one. Her mother's kind face melted away and soon her father's followed.

Only her face was left.

One small face…with no one else to stand next to.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Haruhi's POV _

I…I-I don't know what's happening. These feelings, these emotions…they're flooding into my mind too fast. I can't keep up. Why? Why, though?

I…can't think straight. And my head hurts. Great. Real great. That was sarcasm, by the way. I still don't know why.

_Or do I? _

Father once said something…what was it? I think it was something to do with strawberries.

"_Haruhi, sweetie. You know…you think too much! This is what Kotoko told me and I'm telling it to you. I mean thinking isn't such a bad thing. You should think! Just…uh…(Kotoko, what did you say?) Think of it this way, Haruhi. _

_You're hungry and are looking for something to eat. You go to look in the fruit basket and you find a ripe kiwi. And err…you want a banana…" _

"_I don't like bananas, dad." _

"_Okay, a strawberry. You want a strawberry. You're still hungry but you refuse to have the kiwi even if you like that too." _

"_I don't like kiwis, dad." _

"_Okay, then…instead of a kiwi, call it an omelet." _

"_An omelet is not a fruit, dad. You don't find omelets in fruit baskets." _

"_Okay, okay! Fine, it's an apple. Now you keep looking for a strawberry but looky here! Strawberries aren't in season. So why not eat the apple? When life gives you apples, make apple pie." _

"_That's 'When life gives you lemons, make lemonade', dad." _

"_See! See! Kotoko, Haruhi's thinking too much! Tell her to stop Kotoko." _

"_I mean it, dad. Stop it." _

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Author note: Sorry I haven't updated. I was on vacation. Well, this story will be ending in a couple of chapters and I hope you all are enjoying it!

Regarding to comments about Haruka…she is indeed a weird person and a lesbian. She just doesn't want to admit it. She's just an OC that I decided to make up. 'Nuff said. 

Now, I'd like some ideas of a new story to write. Please include that info in your review. You know, character pairing, series, rough plot, whatever. I'd like to see what YOU want to read.


	7. Chapter 7

Kaoru's POV 

I knew that once Hikaru came back, we could never go back to the way things were. After hearing his frantic voice on his cell phone, I knew…I really knew that "Us" had ended and "You" and "I" had begun.

I don't blame her. How could I? She was a fragile flower; a pure flower. She didn't know what she was crushing. What she was _breaking. _

I'm happy for my brother. Really, I am. Just now…what's going to happen to me when he moves on…and I don't. He has her now. Who do I have? Hikaru and I will still always love each other, but…I'll have to look for my own "light".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrator 

"What do you mean "Father" has died!" Tamaki frantically yelled into his cell phone, causing his precious collection of commoner "Puru Puru! Snacks!" in twelve assorted flavors, to come crashing limply to the floor.

All Kyoya could hear was gibberish into his ear. "Are you referring to yourself or Haruhi's father?" Kyoya asked in annoyance, holding the phone slightly away from his ear. "No, don't bother to answer that, Tamaki. It was a rhetorical question." Kyoya continued, knowing that Tamaki would have blurted out some speech if he hadn't said so. "Why didn't you tell me earlier, Mother?" Tamaki blabbed onward, dancing around, trying to pick up his prized collection of treats.

_Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. _

That was all Kyoya could understand, anyway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hikaru's POV **

I finally arrived at Haruhi's old apartment. I took a cab and Kyoya arranged it so I could take his private jet. I'd say he was being nice but, hey, I'd be lying. He's probably now going to want a favor from the Hitachiin corporation, now.

It was just how I remembered it, small, paint crumbling off the sides ever so slightly. To tell you the truth, her whole living space was the same size as my nursery. Kaoru had a separate one.

I didn't know what I could say to Haruhi. What could I say to myself if my mom died…if Kaoru died?

I can't imagine how she feels…but at least I can imagine how I do. I…I really _do...l-love her._ I do. I admit it, okay. Oh fuck. How long have I loved her? It seems like years. Oh, crap, what am I saying? It probably has been years. If Kaoru were here right now, he'd probably be laughing his hair off.

I'm sounding like Mori now in one of his self-help books. He's written a whole series, you know. I think he's just bored of watching Hunny go all over the world to sample deserts for his new nationwide restaurant chain.

Oh crap, oh, crap, oh fuck, oh crap, oh shit. I'm going to ring the doorbell now. Okay, Hikaru. Nice and steady. You're going to go in now.

_Oh fuck, I can't do this. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Narrator **

Haruhi, spread across the floor had…well, fainted. It must have been from the shock or maybe it was from all the hard work she had been doing lately. Or maybe it was just because she was so tiny, like the little doll her dad had gotten her when she was seven.

"Haruhi!" Haruhi lifted her head slightly, faintly hearing the loud voice that had called her name.

_Thump, thump, thump. _

Hikaru's heavy Nike shoes almost flew from the door to Haruhi's side.

"Oh, shit. Haruhi!" Hikaru frantically yelled, wondering what to do. He had never been in this situation before. Okay, so maybe he had been but someone else had always taken care of it.

"What should I do, what should I do!" Hikaru scrambled to the kitchen and started heating a pot of water. His eyes darted, panicky, from Haruhi's limp form and the walls of her house. It hadn't changed much. There was the same picture of Haruhi and her father on the table and the same shrine with Haruhi's mother's picture on it.

A groan admitted from the living room and Hikaru heard that soft, achy voice. The warm, a little less than feminine voice he had grown to _love. _

"You don't know how to take care of someone in this situation, do you, Hikaru?" Haruhi coughed, slowly getting off the floor. "I'm glad I'm a 'commoner'…"

Hikaru, his face turning red, snapped back, "Shut up!" but then quickly wrapped his strong arms around Haruhi's petite body, "S-sorry," he mumbled, turning redder, "that came out wrong…"

Haruhi, stunned, her big eyes open wide in shock slowly embraced him back, a small smile gracing her lips, "You were always the rude one, Hikaru."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Haruhi's POV **

He came. Hikaru came. Of course I would have probably been alright after a couple of hours but…I really…well, I'm really happy.

Oh, Mother in Heaven, I don't know what I'm talking about.

You know, I should really be talking to you now, shouldn't I, Dad? Yes, how about 'Father in Heaven'?

I know you wouldn't be very happy with this, Dad…but I can't believe what I did either.

I mean, when my Junior High School friends were chattering about their 'first kisses', I couldn't care less. I couldn't care less about a guy who was supposed to be far more attractive than another. I never _believed_ I would care.

Well, Dad…you must be laughing at me now. Savor this moment because this is probably the only time you bested me.

You must already know this by now, but just to let you know in case you actually don't know…

_We kissed. _

It was kind of strange. I don't even understand why humans find such joy in kissing. Why…why _I _felt happy, pressing my lips against Hikaru's and sharing saliva and bacteria. I swear I felt his tongue.

_How gross. _

Then how come I let him…and did I… _enjoy it_? Ugh, my head hurts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Narrator **

The dreadful humming of a drill next door woke Hikaru up.

"Is Milord taking us on another commoner expedition again, Kaoru?" Hikaru yawned, shutting his eyes again, trying to make the sound go away. Suddenly, Hikaru froze. This wasn't his bedroom…and…and _that _wasn't Kaoru, either. Unless he got a gender change…and dyed his hair…and gotten shorter.

"Haruhi!" he whispered, studying the peaceful features of the sleeping girl. A huge blush crept up Hikaru's already red face as he analyzed what was happening.

"Ooh kay…" Hikaru said to himself sinking back into the bed. "I'm _in _Haruhi's house and I'm _in _her bed and _she's _in it…and she's _in a sports bra and her underwear." _

Now it was Haruhi's turn to wake up. Her gentle eyes fluttered open and stared at the sweating person next to her.

"Good morning, Hikaru." She said, getting out of the bed, leaving the flustered young man next to her getting redder and redder.

"H-Haruhi," he muttered, "W-why are we in the same bed?"

"You mean why _were _we in the same bed." Haruhi corrected and the looked at him distastefully, "Dad got rid of my bed and you later collapsed on Dad's old bed without having a huge psychological scare, I'm sure!" she said brazenly, causing Hikaru to narrow his eyes with anger, "And I didn't want to sleep on the couch so I'm climbed in here with you. I fainted, you know." Haruhi pushed him from the covers and proceeded to make the bed.

"You mean we didn't…"

Haruhi looked straight into his eyes, her face the mother of calmness, "You mean you're asking if we had sex?" Hikaru blushed even more and Haruhi dismissed the thought carelessly, "I wouldn't have sex with a man unless I was in an un-intimate relationship with him for some time, and I saw we had a future together." Haruhi said but then added with a small smile, "And I'd want him to be awake to remember my _first time_."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamaki was sure to drag Mori, Hunny, and Kyoya with him to welcome Haruhi back to Tokyo and to express their sympathy for her loss. Kaoru was there welcoming them back when they got off the plane, but of course, he wasn't dragged there.

"Haruuuuuuuuuuuhi!" Tamaki and Hunny wailed, tackling her in a bear hug, "Father is so sorry for his daughter's loss!" Tamaki simpered. Hikaru went to stand near Kaoru while expressing hints of jealousy. Kaoru quietly smiled. Kyoya looked at his watch. Mori gave Haruhi his self-written, self-help book, Volume 2 of the Beauty of Silence: Silence and the Grieving.

Haruhi nodded, stiffly but then finally broke into tears but then left Tamaki's arms and ran into Hikaru's. Hikaru was shocked. Tamaki was hurt. Kaoru, again, quietly smiled.


End file.
